Lawnmower
The Lawnmower is the cheapest non-Gamepass vehicle with an action button (mowing) in-game, and is also the first tractor-like vehicle introduced to the UDU. It is also the slowest vehicle, but is useful for lawn work or maintenance. The vehicle is branded as a John Caribou (John Deere in real life). It was first introduced in 2017 as an implement in Westover Islands, Odessa and Newark but is now available in all public releases. You do have to be careful not to use the lawnmower as your first vehicle as it is slower and offers worse performance than the default free cars. Players sometime make this mistake and no one can get much money with the lawnmower. This vehicle is also the only one that cannot carry passengers (seat lock, although it appears in the GUI, doesnt work). Originally, it had a top speed of 15 MPH (24 KM/H), making it extremely slow compared to other vehicles in-game. As of the mesh update, the lawnmower's top speed was increased to 22 MPH (36 KM/H), making it more viable for road use and to reduce its risk in creating traffic jams. Its revenue has also been increased to make it on par with other vehicles. You can also use the mower by pressing "V" (on grass surfaces only), although it leaves wheel marks, effectively ruining the grass. The Lawnmower also doesn’t have visible turn signals or hazards, or tail lights. It does have the turn signals and hazards, the light being a small, red cube suspended inside the front box area of the Lawnmower, visible if you pivot your camera inside the hood, behind the headlights. It lights up when turn signals or hazards are activated, although it doesn’t give off light, making it useless. Caution: This vehicle does not have tail lights or turn signals. For your safety, you should turn on the warning light when operating the vehicle and keep right unless you are making a left turn. Warning: Do not operate this vehicle on a freeway or any road with a posted speed of 35MPH or over, get a tow truck to travel on faster roads. The Lawnmower is not designed to run alongside proper cars and should only be used for house maintenance. Design The lawnmower is a forest green and bright yellow lawn mower, and is uncustomizable, apart from the vanity tags on the license plate and the boost features. On the side of the lawn mower says "John Caribou" which is a parody of the company John Deere. The lawnmower is based off the John Deere D140 22-HP, branded John Caribou, to avoid copyright laws. Easter Egg very rarely, when you spawn a Lawnmower, you could get the name “John Cena“ instead of “John Caribou” as your Lawnmower brand. For those who do not know who John Cena is, John Cena is an American professional wrestler signed to WWE. However, the chances of getting it branded with John Cena is very slim, and almost impossible to get as the Lawnmower is one of the least used vehicles in UD. The John Cena lawn mower had a top speed of 90 MPH (145 KM/H) but revenue is the same. by the time the Racing Update happened, the John Cena would drive at the same speed as the John Caribou, so if you get it, it's practically useless other than bragging rights. Trivia * The lawn mower has the tightest turning radius in-game. * The Lawnmower uses Small Rims, the same as the Golf Cart and the Mail Van. * This vehicle can be prone to cause traffic jams, especially on two-lane roads and areas where passing is not permitted. * In the past, pressing the "G" key would activate the mower sound. This has been replaced with "V" and it can now perform a cutting grass animation, where another audio file gets activated and it starts spitting grass from the right-hand side. * Because of how the UD Scripts work, the Lawnmower has a license plate. This is because the Lawnmower is considered a vehicle, and is given a plate. * The Lawnmower has a warning light, inside the frontal ’box’ which blinks when either blinkers or hazards are used. It is too dim to be of use, and it is probably a placeholder for the missing blinkers and hazard lights, so the UDU Staff wouldn’t have to create an entirely new script for the Lawnmower. Gallery LawnmowerUD.png|The Lawnmower with TheWolf763 driving. Lawnmower driving through Chestnut Road.png|Lawnmower driving through Chestnut Road in UD: Westover Islands File:Fae075c70628fce282b5ee290a08c80d-0.png|Thumbnail talking about Lawnmower File:Lawnmower.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:AWD Vehicles Category:Single Seater Vehicles